Kayla Dean  Where are you?
by NikkiTheWanted12
Summary: Kayla Dean is the weird kid in school, she has her bestfriend Sam who shes known since kindergarten and thats it. Her parents died when she was 5. What will happen when four mysterious but handsome guys from Cali - New York move to town!
1. Chapter 1

July 12th, 1981 - The day my whole life would change…

My names Kayla Dean, and tomorrow is my 16th birthday… the 16th I will never forget.

- - - - - - - - - - - - XOX - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kayla!" My best friend since kindergarten shouted down the corridor.

Closing my locker and turning round with my usual half smile I said "What is it, Sam?"

"Well, by your **Oh-so-cheerful response **I'm going to go ahead and assume you haven't heard?"

"Heard what? Sam, just tell me…" I said looking down at my watch and realising the bell for morning registration was about to ring.

"Oh spoil the fun why don't ya… well… four brothers are starting today, transferring from Cali, NEW YORK! Oh and word around school is… they are totally HOT!"

"Oh great, another four jerks to add to my list of making my life hell for the next 2 years… I cant wait!" I said sarcastically.

"Come on Kay, Maybe they're different?…"

"Pffttt, I highly doubt that Sam…"

Well… as you can probably tell… I'm not so popular here at Westbridge High… My best friend Sam is my only friend… To everyone else, I'm just the weird 'emo' kid whose parents died when she was 5.


	2. Chapter 2

'_**Him'**_

Reading through my schedule I see I have:

American Studies with Mr Jones (Double) - Room 5

- Break -

Art with Miss Norwood - Art studio 2

- Lunch -

History with Mr Carter - Room 16

Phys Ed with Mr Livvings - Room 12

Hoping none of the new guys are in my classes I shove my schedule in my backpack and walk over to room 5.

Taking a quick glance around the room I see someone was already sitting right at the back of the class… in the seat next to mine. 'Great! Guessing that's one of them…' I thought to myself.

Pulling my hood up, I raised the volume on my iPod and went to sit down just as Mr Jones was walking in.

I didn't really pay much attention to what was being taught… I was too distracted. I could feel him staring at me. And it was starting to make me feel really uncomfortable.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and knew instantly it was 'him'.

Slightly raising my head to look at him, that was it. I must have died and gone to heaven because he was BEYOND gorgeous…!

He had deep blue eyes, Lush black hair with his fringe slightly covering his face and through the black T-shirt he was wearing I could tell he had a six pack.

Well, all I can say is… he looked like a god.

Quickly realising I was staring, I looked down and whispered 'umm, did you want something?'

'Yes actually… I dropped my pen… would you mind?'

Looking to where he was pointing… I saw his pen… right by my foot.

'Oh, um, yeah.' I quickly picked up his pen and passed it to him, too embarrassed to say anything else.

'Thanks' he whispered before looking back to the front of the class.

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly as he was in all my classes. He didn't really say much but that was about to change now that it was last lesson and I had Phys Ed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**New Neighbour**_

Walking into the gym wearing my plain white t-shirt, red shorts and white trainers I noticed everyone crowded round Mr Livvings. He must have started the register… Seeing Sam I quickly jogged over to stand next to her.

'Nice of you to join us, Miss Dean…' Livvings said, and I just nodded as he got back to calling out names.

It was the guys turn to pick what we played today… and we all knew what was coming…

… 'DODGEBALL!' They all shouted.

Getting into two teams we had Me, James (that was the new guys name), Sam, Tom and Kate on team 1 and then Mike, Ricky, Jess, Annie and Liam on team 2.

We were about half way into the game (which we were winning by the way) when someone shouted 'LOOK OUT!'Before I could look to see what was happening, I felt a dodge ball hit my head… knocking me out.

When I woke up, I was in my bed… I had no idea how I got there but when I turned my head… there he was. James was sitting on my sofa across my room.

'H-How did we g-get here? How'd you get in? How did you know I live here?'

He looked at me and said 'Kayla calm down… You got knocked out in dodge ball remember? School was nearly over so the nurse told me to just bring you home. Your house keys were in your backpack… oh… and I'm your new neighbour' he said the last part with a huge grin on his face… Taking in everything up to the 'keys in my backpack' part was okay… but as soon as he said he was my new neighbour I screamed! 'What! New neighbour… huh? What? When? Huuuuh?'

He looked at me and laughed… 'Yeah… New neighbour… we moved in last night…'

Well… that would explain why this was new to me… I was in such a hurry this morning that I ran out the house and drove straight to school. I probably wouldn't have noticed if one of the houses were on fire… okay… I probably would.. But yanoooo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**You're beautiful**_

Sliding out of bed I realised I was still in my gym clothes… I felt kinda exposed being in my house alone with James… only wearing a t-shirt and shorts… and trust me… things were about to get even more awkward than they already were…

James got up and walked over to me. I kept taking steps back until I hit the wall. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there… He looked me up and down then took one more step forward so he was right in front of me.

He moved his hands to hold my waist and my heart was beating SO fast I might have had a heart attack right there…

'J-Ja-James, What are y-you doing?'

'Shhhh' he said and put his finger on my lips…

I obeyed and just looked at him.

He had one hand on my waist and the other just above my head so I couldn't move…

Then he leaned in… and whispered in my ear 'Kayla, You're beautiful' before capturing my lips in a soft kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Was it really just a dream?**_

The next morning I woke up with a massive headache. I could tell I wasn't going to school today so I just laid back down and thought back to 'yesterday'. I automatically thought it was just a dream, but it felt so real! On the other hand…

James? The most gorgeous guy I have ever laid my eyes on… possibly the most gorgeous guy in the WORLD!… Kissing me? Calling me beautiful?… Never. It was obviously just a dream.

Being home from school on a Tuesday didn't really leave me a lot to do except lay in bed all day and watch some movies. Grabbing my favourite film 'Twilight' and putting it into the dvd player I pressed play and laid back in bed waiting for it to start…

It was half way into the film and coming up to my favourite part…

Bella - "I know what you are"

Edward - "Say it… out loud…"

Just as she was about to reveal what she thought he was… the doorbell rang… nearly giving me a heart attack in the process. 'Who could that be?' I thought to myself…

Slowly getting up to go open the door I saw him standing there. It was James.

'What's he doing here? Shouldn't he be at school?'

Opening the door further he said 'Hi, umm I didn't really feel like going in today… schools just… not my thing, you know? Anyways, I saw your lights on and your car parked outside so figured you didn't go in either. May I come in?"

Debating whether or not I should let him in… I soon gave up. 'Sure… why not?'

'You have a very nice house, Kayla' "He said my name! oh my! He knows my name!" I said to myself… okay, really Kayla? Really? You just met this guy and you're already falling for him… this is crazy!

We walked inside and sat down on the sofa. I asked if he wanted anything to drink but he said he was fine. As we sat there in silence I eventually started a conversation.

'So, you just moved here… how are you liking it so far?'

'Its… different… but I like it. I like different.'

When he said that he looked straight at me. Was he talking about me? Being different? Naaaa, he's talking about the town… has to be.

Many hours went by and it was now 6:15pm. We spent most of the day talking about where James used to live, how his three brothers are coming down on Friday and how I live here alone now that my parents are gone.

'Would you like to come over for dinner tonight, Kayla?' He asked out of nowhere…

'Umm, would your parents mind? I mean, you haven't even asked them?'

'Oh don't worry about them, they would love the company.'

'Okay, well sure then. Thanks James. Let me just go get ready okay.'

'Sure, Ill wait down here.'


End file.
